William Devereux of Bodenham (c1315-1377)
}} William Devereux of Bodenhamhttp://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=99572&strquery=, Calendar of Close Rolls, Richard II, volume 2. H.C. Maxwell Lyte (editor). 1920. Pages 511 to 516, 22 December 1384, WestminsterHe should not be confused with his contemporary cousin, William Devereux of Frome. was a prominent knight in Herefordshire during the reign of Edward III. He is the ancestor of the Devereux Earls of Essex and Viscounts of Hereford. Childhood and ancestry William Devereux was born about 1315,Morgan G. Watkins. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford in continuation of Duncumb’s History, Hundred of Radlow. (High Town Hereford: Jakeman & Carver, 1902). Page 42 to 49. Parish of Castle Frome, Genealogy contributed by Lord Hereford the son of Stephen Devereux of Bodenham and BurghopeEvelyn Philip Shirley. Stemmata Shirleiana. (Westminster: Nichols and Sons, 1873). page 103 and a woman named Cicely. Rising debt related to the terms of the Dictum of Kenilworth led his great-grandfather Baron William Devereux to financial arrangements permitting the alienation of Lyonshall Castle, the caput of the Barony. William Devereux's father, Stephen Devereux of Bodenham and Burghope seized the castle by force in 1305 and brought suit for its return, but his plea was denied, as the Baron was still alive.Charles J. Robinson. "A History of the Castles of Herefordshire and their Lords." (Woonton: Logaston Press, 2002). pages 126 to 127, Lyonshall Castle Stephen would never regain Lyonshall in his lifetime, nor would he inherit the title upon William’s death. Stephen's younger brother, John Devereux of MannePlacitorum in domo capitulari Westmonasteriensi asservatorum abbrevatio, temporibus regum Ric. I., Johann., Henr. III, Edw. I, Edw. II. Printed by Command of His Majesty King George III in pursuance of an address of The House of Commons of Great Britain. 1811. Page 345, Pleas in the curia Regis at Wigorn’ (Hereford, Gloucester & Westminster), Hilary Term, 1323 (17 Edward II son of Edward I) Hereford, rot. 87John Duncumb. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford, Volume 2, Issue 1, Page 49, Broxash Hundred (Amongst the Collections of St. George, Clarencieux King at Arms) and son, William Devereux of Bodenham, remained close throughout their lifetime united in their desire to regain their lost patrimony. His arms were: Argent a fesse gules, in chief three torteaux. Marriage He married Anne Barre, daughter of Sir John Barre, about 1336. They had children: Sir Walter Devereux of Bodenham his heir (~1339). Career William Devereux continued his family's position in the retinue of the Earl's of Hereford, and de Bohun family. He was granted Letters of Protection for service in Scotland on 3 July 1335,Grant Simpson and James Galbraith (Editors). Calendar of Documents Relating to Scotland. Volume V (supplementary). AD 1108-1516. (Edinburgh: Scottish Record Office, 1970). Page 501 and joined the army of Edward III as it invaded Scotland. For this service he was knighted about 1337. During the early 1340s, the financial pressures of Edward III’s expensive alliances had led to disorder in England. On 10 Nov 1344 Sir William Devereux was implicated in a riot in Hereford.http://sdrc.lib.uiowa.edu/patentrolls/e3v6/body/Edward3vol6page0420.pdf, Calendar of Patent Rolls, volume 6, page 420. 1344, November 10, Membrane 12d Following a disturbance, some individuals that were involved were committed to the king’s prison in Hereford. Sir John le Poyns and Sir Thomas de Chandos entered the prison by force with a multitude of people, and freed the prisoners. They beat the keeper of the prison, who was the king’s sergeant and bailiff of the city, and drove him out. Afterwards part of the force went to one of the gates of the city, drove away the porter and kept the gate open. They assaulted many men of the city there and killed some. They then assembled in the king’s wood of ‘La Haye’ by the city with Sir Richard de Baskerville, Sir John Talbot, Sir John de Roos, Sir John de Frene the younger, Sir John de Wyne, Sir Baldwin de Freville, and Sir William Devereux, and their esquires forming an unlawful confederacy surrounding the city. They blocked the ways leading to Hereford and prevented the inhabitants of those parts from bringing goods. To prevent the sustenance of the king’s lieges there; they seized wines and victuals brought to the city and then turned back the carts and carriages, broke mills so their corn could not be ground, and daily took the beasts so that the lands remained uncultivated. In September 1346 William Devereux was implicated in another complaint presented at Westminster.http://sdrc.lib.uiowa.edu/patentrolls/e3v7/body/Edward3vol7page0186.pdf, Calendar of Patent Rolls, volume 5, pages 183 to 189. 1346, August and September William and Richard Spink, citizens of Norwich, stated that Thomas de Lisle (Bishop of Ely), John de Lisle (his brother), William Devereux, and others had ambushed them at Marcheford by Welle, county Norfolk, and driven away 4 oxen, 9 cows, and 100 sheep worth 40 marks, and carried away goods worth 20 pounds. The individuals were plotting against them day and night so that through fear they had to abandon their dwellings there and did not dare to return. Nearby they laid siege to them at Dickleburgh and Norwich. The Spinks were threatened with incarceration of their body, and mutilation of their members such that they dared not go out and pursue their trade. Their goods were carried away, and their men and servants assaulted whereby their service was lost for a great time. William Devereux was the patron of the rectory in Willersley parish, Herefordshire in 1349John Duncumb et al. Collections towards the history and antiquities of the county of Hereford. In continuation of Duncumb’s History. Hundred of Huntington. (Hereford: Jakeman & Carver, High Town. 1897). Page 98, Parish of Willersley On 4 April 1350 William Devereux of Bodenham was identified as a merchant of Herefordshire in a writ of debt for 76L to William de Cowley.Public Record. Reference C 241/128/246. Debtor: William Devereys of Bodenham, merchant of Herefords. 1350 April 4. The National Archives, Kew http://discovery.nationalarchives.gov.uk/details/r/C9690627 In 1350 his father, Stephen Devereux died. His elder brother, Walter Devereux, died as well about 1360 without issue.A portion of Bishopstone, Herefordshire was held by Roger Devereux, a distant cousin, and it is possible that this also passed back into the hands of William Devereux as well about this time.William Henry Cooke. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford in continuation of Duncumb’s History. Hundred of Grimsworth. London: John Murray, Albermarle Street. 1892, Page 2, Parish of Bishopstone William Devereaux made concessions and granted lands about 1360 to his nephew, Baron John Devereux and his heirs for a term of 70 years.http://www.medievalgenealogy.org.uk/fines/abstracts/CP_25_1_83_53.shtml, Abstracts of Feet of Fines. CP 25/1/83/53, number 6. Agnes, widow of Walter Devereux, in a land transaction involving Whitchurch Maund and Bodenham These included a quarter of the manor and the advowson of Bishoptown (Bishopstone); Whitchurch Maund manor; and the lands in Whitchurch Maund and Marsh Maund held from the Bishop of Hereford for knight service.1409, May 11, Inquiry post-mortem of Baroness Joan (Devereux) fitzWalter. 3) of the Bishop of Hereford by knight service: a quarter of the manor and the advowson of Bishoptown; and Whitechurch Maund manor, and the lands in Whitechurch Maund and Marsh Maund granted to her and her descendents by “concession of William Devereux, deceased” for a term of 70 years. Devereux acknowledged that he owed Sir Ralph Spigurnell 1000 marks in 1358.1358, February 11, Westminster. Calendar of Patent Rolls He witnessed a land grant in 1360 by Walter Colemon to Walter de Houton and his wife, Emota, of 1 acre of pasture in Bodenham, called ‘Goreacre.’ The de Houtons were mentioned in previous land grants witnessed by William’s uncle, John Devereux of Manne, involving property adjacent to William's deceased grandfather, Walter Devereux of Bodenham. William Devereux was sued by Walter de Ribbesford of Bewdley in Worcestershire for carrying off his wife, Constance, and chattel in 1360. De Ribbesford succeeded in regaining his wife who was identified in later records of this county. On 4 May 1371, Devereux and Richard de Norton granted the marriage of Walter, son and heir of Walter de Ribbesford, a minor who was ward of the king.https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE98656, Calendar of the Fine Rolls, Edward III, Volume 8, 1356-1368. London: Wyman and Sons. 1923. Page 124 William Devereux was Sheriff of Herefordshire between 1362 and 1372.John Duncumb. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford, volume 1. (Hereford: E.G. Wright. 1804). Page 139 Along with John de Eynesford, Devereux was placed on the Commission of array for Hereford in 1366.1366, October 26, Westminster. Calendar of Patent Rolls. Membrane 16d. On 28 March 1371 he was appointed to collect the subsidy from Hereford granted by Parliament to the king to support the wars in France.https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE98656, Calendar of the Fine Rolls, Edward III, Volume 8, 1356-1368. London: Wyman and Sons. 1923. Page 112 and 126 (membranes 21 and 30) He was granted protection on 3 November 1373 for 1 year while in garrison in Calais in the company of Sir John Burley,http://www.medievalsoldier.org/search_protdb.php, The Soldier in Late Medieval England website. University of Southampton. Walter Devereus, membrane 7, TNA C76/56 http://discovery.nationalarchives.gov.uk/SearchUI/s/res?_q=C76%2F56Devereux Papers. Longleat House. Box I.3. Burley, Sir John de, Captain of Calais. Will. Devereux of Bodenham in the retinue of, 1373.Devereux Papers. Longleat House. Box I.3. Devereux, William, of Bodenham. Taken under royal protection on going to Calais, 1373. and acknowledged a debt of 80 marks to Sir John de Burley in 1373 to be levied of his estates in the county of Hereford.Calendar of Close Rolls, Edward III, volume 14. H.C. Maxwell Lyte (editor). 1913. 31 May 1373, Westminster He served as coroner for Hereford at various times, and held that post at the time of his death on 27 January 1377.http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=106476&strquery=, Calendar of close Rolls, Edward III, Volume 14. H.C. Maxwell Lyte (editor). 1913. 27 January 1377, Westminster, membrane 23. He was buried at Hereford Cathedral. General reference * Duncumb, John. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford. (Hereford: EG Wright, 1812). Volume 2, Issue 1, Page 37, Broxash Hundred Specific references Notes Category:People from Herefordshire Category:Medieval English knights Category:Devereux family __SHOWFACTBOX__